


Loophole Logic

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: T'Pring ponders her situation





	Loophole Logic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiemariie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemariie/gifts).



Too many Vulcans thought T’Pring should hide herself away, separate herself from society for daring to exploit a logical loophole.

She had not wanted Spock, the legend.

She had wanted Stonn, who gave her pleasure.

She still wanted Stonn, but she wanted to do her research as well.

Sometimes she wondered if things would have been different if their roles had been reversed, if Spock had wanted another woman. It was illogical, but T’Pring had learned that even Vulcan society was not always logical.

She would give society time, but T’Pring would not hide forever.

That would not be logical.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
